


Wet Dream

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chan, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Allison sees Chris with Kate and decides she wants her daddy to touch her like that, too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual Allison/Chris in this ficlet. It's all Chris/Kate and the fantasies in Allison's head.

Allison has already gone to bed when she hears it. At first, she thinks it’s her parents, but she soon remembers that her mother is on a business trip. The only other people left in the house are her dad and Aunt Kate. 

Curious, Allison slides out of bed and tiptoes down the hallway. The sounds get louder, and there’s no mistaking what’s going on behind the closed door. By some miracle, it’s still open a crack. Allison can just barely make out the scene of Aunt Kate riding her father with only moonlight to illuminate them. Aunt Kate’s head is thrown back in pleasure, revealing the long column of her throat. She’s turned to the side, so Allison can see the pale curve of her body and the edge of one perky breast. 

Stunned, Allison takes a few steps back from the door. But even as her cheeks redden with shame and embarrassment, she can feel the heat gathering between her thighs. She’s never actually seen people doing it before, aside from a few tentative explorations on YouPorn. This is nothing like Internet porn. 

As quiet as a mouse, Allison tiptoes back to the door. Her heart is thundering in time with the pulsing between her thighs. She can feel a gush of wetness leave her body when Kate bends down to kiss Chris—Allison can’t think of him as her father fight now—and her golden mane obscures them from view. 

Whimpering softly, Allison presses one hand against her swollen and throbbing sex. She shuffles back to her bedroom, mind swimming with thoughts of her father doing that to her next. 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm taking prompts again!](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
